


Winter

by littlehawkeye



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Steve dislikes the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter time and Tony's excited about the snow. But sadly, Cap isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

It was a rare moment when Tony actually woke up before Steve. And this is one of those rare moments. He yawned and stretched his body. Once he heard a satisfying pop in his back, he smiled to himself then looked over to Steve who was asleep next to him. Weird, Steve was always awake by now. But the pregnancy has taken its toll on him. Even with the super soldier serum, he feels weak since the baby is taking most of his nutrients. Tony wouldn't be surprised if they started him on iron suppliments or something along that line.

He stretched once again, then went down the hall towards the kitchen to fix himself up some coffee. Breathing in, he could smell the aroma of his favorite cup o' joe. Vanilla Hazelnut. "Mm..." Was all he muttered as he awaited for the pot to finish brewing. He then began to recall what he and Steve were talking about the night before.

For some reason, they started about snow. This made Steve frown deeply since he was frozen solid in ice for seventy years. All Tony remembered was him sighing, shaking his head and turning around to go to sleep.

Tony knew then that he'd have to help Steve conquer his fear of ice, snow and anything cold really. He grinned as he checked the weather that winter morning. Once he saw what he was looking for, he rushed over to the window and opened the blinds.

"Perfect."

Snow. Snow was everywhere around their grounds. He grinned cheekily then went off to the room to wake up Steve. Tony wish his love was already awake, but he wasn't so basically, it was time for a rude awakening. Just like he did when they went to go do yoga one morning.

"Steve." And he was still sleeping. "Steve!" No answer. "Rogers!" Still nothing. Tony frowned then walked closer. Steve was completely out cold sleeping. The baby inside of him must be just draining to him. He sighed softly then gently kissed the man's cheek.

This gentle gesture actually did wake him up. The blond's blue eyes looked over Tony and he smiled softly as he kissed him back. Tony quickly drew back then covered his nose.

"Ew. Morning breath. Get up, wash up and put on some warm clothing."

Steve narrowed his eyes then rolled them as he got up carefully and walked to the bathroom to do as he was told. Once finished, he walked back out and looked to Tony.

"Why am I getting ready? I thought today was going to be a day where we did nothing?" Said the expectant father as he wrapped himself in a blanket.

Tony grinned then took Steve's arm, leading him to the window. "Okay... I don't want you to freak out or anything.. But.." He opened the curtains which revealed the snow. "Look! Snow!"

Cap stared at the white background, white ground and everything else covered in white. He shook his head then walked away. "Tony. You know how I feel about that. I still have nightmares where I'm stuck in ice!" Steve yelled then plopped down onto the cough and placed his head in his hands.

The brunette walked over cautiously to the other man and sat by him. The faint glow of his reactor going through his shirt shone a soft blue light onto Steve's arm. "Steve... You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you, yeah? Come on.. I'll help you face this fear."

Steve shook his head again. "No. I'm not going out there."

"Steve, you're being unreasonable."

"No, Tony. You know what is unreasonable? You telling me I have to go out there! To what, face my fears? Yeah right, I'm..." He then started to stare at the floor. "-not..."

Tony placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve..? You okay, love?" He whispered to which Steve just shook his head then looked to Tony. "Yeah.. I'm... fine. Just.. a flashback..?" He said then looked to Tony, a defeated sigh escaped him. "Y-You promise nothing will happen to me? Or the baby?"

"I promise, Steve. Besides, it's just a few inches of snow out there. Nothing bad will happen to you, I'll make sure of it." Tony said with a convincing smile then gave him a thumbs up.

Steve sighed then nodded. "Fine... I trust you, Tony."

Tony smiled even more. "And that's all I need. Let me tell the others about the snow. You finish getting into warm clothes." He kissed Steve's cheek then ran off to tell him.

"He is such a child..." Steve chuckled then stood up and went back to the room to finish getting ready.

Once everyone had gathered, Jan was the first one to go out and enjoy the snow. Soon, everyone was out there with her. Everyone except Tony and Steve. Steve was staring at the snow, the door was open and all he had to do was walk a few steps to be outside. He broke from his reverie when he felt someone tugging on his hand. Glancing downward, he saw it was Tony. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." He chuckled then walked out with him.

So far, everything was going okay. That is until someone threw a snowball at him. He gasped and looked around, Jan shook her head then pointed to Clint. A devilish grin was on his face as he was throwing up and catching a snowball in his hand. Steve growled then went to turn back inside. He knew it, snow and cold was still dangerous. But, he stopped, and looked towards the sky. A single snowflake fell from the sky and landed on his nose. He blinked a few times then shivered as his nose was starting to get cold.

He chuckled faintly then wiped his nose. Maybe, he could actually like the snow. Just so long as no one threw any at him. Snow was okay, and more importantly, he knew Tony was right. He walked over to the other man and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You were right..."

"What? I didn't hear you say that. Please say it again?" Tony grinned then wrapped his own arm around Steve as well.

Steve sighed then rolled his eyes. "I said you were right. Snow is okay and it won't magically make me frozen. I should have listened to you in the first place."

Tony smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you. No matter what comes our way." He just finished when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. Growling, he made one and ran off towards Clint, yelling his name and throwing the one he made.

The blond smiled softly to himself then shook his head. "I know you'll protect me Tony.. Just as I will always protect you, too."


End file.
